


Fights Aren't Fun

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Dean get into a fight and Dean storms off not realizing that Sam had gone into little space. Maybe while Dean is gone Sam has an accident and that's how Dean finds him, crying and wet. In the end, there's cuddles and Dean giving Sam a bottle. And Sam can call Dean Papa.





	Fights Aren't Fun

Dean was furious, to say the least. His hands were shaking and all he wanted to do was shove Sam up against the wall and cuss him out for being so fucking stupid. There were tears in Sams' eyes but Deans had enough. “I’ve told you to be more careful when we're hunting, Sam. Stop being so stupid and get your head in the game. I need you here with me.” Dean hissed before he stormed out of the shitty motel room they had booked for the rest of the week.

While Sam was watching Dean storm away, he slipped fully into little space with a snap of his fingers. Sam ended up crawling into his and Deans bed while tears tracked down his cheeks. He didn't understand why his papa was yelling at him. He didn't understand why his papa left him. One thing he did understand though was that their bed was wet.

Sam didn't realize it but he must have been sitting on their bed with his thumb in his mouth for over half an hour. At this moment, all he could think about was trying to understand why his papa left him.

-

When Sam up, he's still crying and his underwear is cold as well as pants. When Sam hears the doorknob jiggle from the outside, Sam beings to panic but he doesn't move an inch. He can't. His body seems stuck to the bed but the worst part is, is when he hears Deans tired, soft sigh when he sees Sam. “Oh, Sammy. Oh, damn. You were in little space when I yelled at you, huh? T-That’s why you were so close to crying. Come here, sweetheart. Papa didn't mean it, he was just upset.” Dean saw Sam watch him the whole time he walked to the bed and sat down but Dean noticed something. Sams crotch was wet.

Deans chest tightened and he felt horrible. Not only had he yelled at Sam while he was in little space when he realized it, but his boy had an accident that Dean wasn't there to immediately clean up. “Let's get you cleaned up, huh? You probably feel icky.” Dean was right, Sam did feel icky but once he was cleaned up, papa made him a bottle and he quickly began to feel better.

Dean was laying down on the bed with Sam on top of his chest while Sam was sleepily sucking on his bottle. God, Dean knew he would do anything for his boy and even for big Sam. He loved both Sams so damn much and he knew he would never let Sam go.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last request for a while.


End file.
